Service cars are frequently used in factories and in repair shops. The service cars can be closed and are used in closed condition for storing tools. The service cars are opened in that two or more platforms or trays are vertically moved along columns. The platforms or trays can be secured in various heights. These platforms or trays can be used for carrying tools.